


Surprise Surprise

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 3





	Surprise Surprise

Peter's first time ever and it's with Becky. Afterwards on team night Tony asks Peter what was something that surprised him about his first time

——————

"You're sure?" Peter asked worriedly. Becky nodded, Peter was already on his knees between her legs, hands gripping her inner thigh tightly and bending her leg back, his other on her hip.

"I'm sure." Becky nodded. Peter nodded himself, taking a deep breath and holding it as he wrapped his hand around himself, leading his cock to beckys entrance. The tip slid in easily and even that sent Peter's jaw dropping and eyes widening. But he was going to do what Becky told him, because he trusted Becky, she always took care of him.

"That's it baby, just like that." Becky cooed as Peter slowly pushed in on one even slid. By the time he was balls deep his mouth was hanging open, eyes closed. Her bent Beckys leg back until her knee was touching the bed and he was bent over her, breathing the same air as her. Becky hummed quietly, rolling her hips in circles to try and get him to move. Either he was worried about hurting her again or his senses were going haywire due to the new sensation.

"Oh my god." He whispered, "No, you are a god. Goddess. Princess. Love of my life. Have I told you that?" Peter babbled, rocking gently into her. It was like a blowjob but there wasn't any tongue or teeth. It was tight, it was warm and it was very wet. By now he was pulling out shallowly to fuck back in gently. But he really really wanted more.

"Come on baby, you can fuck me better then that." Becky said, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck, her eyes flickering around his face. He did always love a challenge, his eyes opening slowly and locking with Becky's. Becky cried out at the first thrust, he'd pulled out until just the tip was inside her before slamming all the way back in and repeating it.

"That's it! That's it! Fuck! You're so good at this!" Becky cried, throwing her head back and rolling her hips to meeting Peter's thrusts. She supposed his instincts were taking over. Especially as his head dropped to Beckys neck, licking, biting and sucking around her neck. His hand was tightening on her thigh and his other was tight on her hip. He was grunting right bellow her ear and his thrusts were only picking up in speed and harshness.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it! Come on baby I want you to cum inside!" Becky cried. She was clawing up and down Peter's back. And of course Peter came first, how could you expect him not to. He grunted harshly agaisnt Becky's skin, fucking roughly into her a few times before he was slowly pulling out.

"Okay now you-" Becky was cut off by Peter dropping to the floor, his arms circling around her legs and tugging her down the bed. He dived right in, fingers swiping through his own cum then fucking into her hole at the same harshness his cock had. His lips found her clit, wrapping around it and pressing forward so he could swirl his tongue repeatedly around it. Becky held tightly to his hair, practically humping his face as she came with a loud scream.

She and Peter were both panting as he pulled away, but then he was looking up at her while cleaning up both his own cum, and her slick from her. Becky chuckled.

"Come on, get up here. You can be a gentlemen after cuddling me, especially after a fucking like that."

——————

"Peter, you recently lost your virginity to our resident White Wolf am I correct?" Natasha asked, pointing between Peter and Becky who both had a drink in one hand. Her legs were in his lap and he was holding tightly to her knee so her legs wouldn't fall.

"Correct. Now can you please get on with your turn? I wanna know if I have to take a drink or not?" Peter deadpanned. Becky grinned, he'd become a lot less shy after he started hanging out with him. The team had chosen to play truth or drink, if you don't want to answer the question you have to drink.

"What is one thing that you didn't expect going into your first time?" Natasha asked. The team hummed, it was the most interesting question so far. Peter rose an eyebrow, his brows furrowing slightly and making a face. He thought for several moments before glancing at Becky who shrugged for him to continue.

"I didn't expect it to be so warm inside I guess?" He said. He immediately starting blushing darkly as the team stayed quiet.

"That's true, it's not really something someone just tells you." Clint said with a nod. Peter was blushing madly, letting his hair come to cross over his forhead and covering his face with a hand. He ge toy took Beckys legs off his lap and stood up.

"I'm just gonna get some water." He excused, shuffling out of the room and into the kitchen, ignoring the team laughing quietly.

"Was he any good on his first time?" Wanda asked. Becky grinned, nodding her head.

"Yep, and every time after that." She said proudly. Steve snorted.

"Coming from you that is a very big compliment." He teased. Becky waved a hand.

"He's still learning of course but he has a lot of stamina. And When I say a lot. I mean a lot." Becky said with a grin.

"Conclusion?" Natasha asked seriously. Becky nodded.

"Peter Parker is very very good at sex." She said seriously. Just then Peter came shuffling back into the room, sitting back next to Becky and making a face when the team looked at him.

"What? Why's everyone staring at me?"


End file.
